The Last Day
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Have you ever wondered when your last day is? Well, Clare Goldsworthy is taking her four kids to school one day and doesn't realize she'll never see one of her kids alive again.. How do you deal with that kind of pain? Its every mothers worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Day**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Beep… Beep… Beep…<em>

I groaned as I turned off the stupid alarm. It was a Friday morning and I just wanted to sleep. I looked over on my other side and saw that Eli was still sound asleep, probably had stayed up late last night working on his new book.

Eli had become a director like he wanted but still had the craving to write books. He enjoyed writing and since we had kids now he only directed small films around are town so he didn't have to miss any of their growing up. I thought it was sweet and was proud the man I loved just loved our kids so much.

While Eli's dreams came true of being a director so did mine for becoming a journalist. I enjoyed my job and loved the fact that most the time I could do it from home. I had been working for the same company for nine years now. I started the same year our third child was born.

Eli and I had been married for seventeen years and had six kids together. We had always wanted a big family. We had decided five would be enough, but when we got pregnant for the sixth time we had two instead of one.

Right after we got married we decided to try for kids. About six months after being married we were finally pregnant. Two months into it I had a miscarriage. We wait a little bit to give my body time to cope and then tried again. This time we had the baby.

We had our first baby, fifteen year old Amber Raven Goldsworthy. She is in tenth grade and acts just like her father did at that age. She dresses like I did though. We were so thankful when we were able to have her and didn't have a miscarriage. It scared us that would happen again.

We decided to try and have another one right when she was two and a half. Nine month later came our first son Edison Alexander Goldsworthy. He is twelve and in seventh grade. He is very quiet and doesn't say anything unless spoken to like I did, yet he dresses like Eli. It's comical to see my older two dress like and one parent but act like the other. Edison looked just like Eli while Amber looked just like me.

After Edison came our other little boy. Nine year old Jason Michael Goldsworthy, who was now in fourth grade. He had a good mix of both of us. He never acted like one on one day and then the next the other. Every day he had traits of both of us in him.

We had thought that maybe three would be enough, but Amber informed us it wasn't fair that she was the only girl. She wanted a little sister. After hearing that we went ahead and decided to have those five kids we had always dreamed of. Three years after Jason was born we welcomed in our six year old little girl Evelyn Emmy Goldsworthy. The name Amber picked out for her since they shared the same birthday. The two were real close. They were nine years apart but were attached at the hip.

After seeing how close the two were we had thought about stopping but Eli decided he wanted one more kid and like all the others three years later we brought in our youngest. We ended up having twins who were now three years old. Addison Lynn and Nathan Keith Goldsworthy, who are both my babies. I give into them a lot more than I should.

I got up and out of bed getting dressed just as Eli woke up.

"Hey sexy lady come to Papa." He mumbled as he gave me a kiss. I wasn't really responding and he saw that. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yea I just have a weird feeling about today. I haven't had a feeling like this since we found out we were having twins."

"You aren't pregnant again are you? I mean we have the money for more, but I don't think I have the energy for it." I giggled, but then stopped.

"No its not one of those good feelings. It's a bad feeling." When I said this he got a horrified look on his face.

"Clare don't think like that. Maybe you are just worried about work or something." What Eli said had made sense so I went along with it.

"Yea I bet your right."

"I always am." He mumbled as he grabbed me and placed me on the bed under him and started kissing me. I started giggling.

"Eli you need to stop. I have to go wake up our four oldest kids so they can get ready for school." He groaned but pulled back.

"As much as I love our kids they sure do get in the way of our sexy time." I gave him the look. I knew he was joking but he shook his head. "Alright, you know I love those kids more than anything in the world." I smiled and nodded my head.

"I know and they love you just as much. Just like I love you and our kids more than anything in the world." Eli smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you too. Our kids are some special kids. That's for sure." I smiled at that and got up to get the kids ready.

**~~~Degrassi~~~**

After getting the kids up and ready we were off to school. Amber was in front since I let her out first. After that I had two more schools to go.

The way the schools worked was pretty awesome. I had only gone to Degrassi High School but my kids have gone to all of them.

Kindergarten-fourth grade was one school. It was called Degrassi Elementary, then it was the junior high which was grades fifth-eighth, and the high school being the usual ninth-twelfth. Preschools were a different story.

"Alright Amber here we are. Hope you have a good day and tell Devin I said hi. Is she still coming over tonight?" Devin was Alli and Dallas's oldest kid together. Dallas already had a son so he was excited to find out his first with Alli was a girl. They had three kids. Devin was the same age as Amber, then eleven year old Chris who was in sixth grade and seven year old Amelia who was in second grade.

"Alright mom and yea as far as I know she will be. Is it still okay for her to stay?"

"Yea just making sure. Love you Amber." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Love you too mom." She said sarcastically. Just like normal she told the rest of her siblings still in the car that she loved them as well. According to her you never know when you'll see them again.

"Love you Amby. Have a good day." Evelyn said to her. Amber smiled and I enjoyed seeing that smile on her face.

"Mom you don't look so good." Edison said giving me a funny look as he jumped into the front seat.

"I'll be fine Eddie. Just thinking some things over." I told him and he nodded his head. With that he went on about other things but I just kept thinking about this funny feeling in my gut.

Something was going to happen today and it wasn't going to be good.

After I dropped off Eddie it was just me and my youngest kids. Since Evelyn was in first grade and Jason was in fourth they went to the same school. I enjoyed this time more than anything because they were still young enough that they enjoyed talking with mommy.

"So what are you guys gonna do today?" I asked as they had smiles on their faces talking about everything they wanted to do.

"Today is the day Mommy." Jason said with a look of pride on his face.

"The day for what?" I asked smiling at the little boy in front of me.

"The day that I'm going to hold Alexis hand at recess." He said like it was something huge. I just giggled remembering the days of that being something huge.

Alexis was Jenna and Connors only daughter. They had four kids. An older boy who was the same age as Edison. His name is Andy. She then had twin boys who were younger than Alexis. They were four and in preschool. Randal and Robert were their names.

Evelyn wasn't saying a thing and smiling out the window.

"Mommy I love you." She said out of nowhere and it made my heart swell. I loved all my kids so much and didn't know what I would do without any of them. They were all my babies no matter how old they really were.

"I love you too baby." I told her with a smile.

"Can I use your phone and call daddy? I know I just saw him but I really wanna talk to him for some reason." I didn't find this odd at all because both her and Jason do that a lot. They always just randomly wanna talk to someone. I gave her my phone and she dialed his number. "Hey Daddy I know I just saw you but I wanted to call you and let you know how much I love you." I heard her giggle at something he had said but she nodded her head not that he could see her. "Okay Daddy I will and I will. Bye." She hung up and gave me the phone back. "Daddy said to tell you and Jason that he loves you guys and that he hopes we have a wonderful day."

"Alright Evelyn, isn't he a sweet Daddy?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "So what are you going to do today?" I asked her and she smiled real big.

"Like I always do Mommy, if I see a kid that doesn't have any friends than I'm going to play with them for the day. If that doesn't happen today then I'm going to pick flowers and give one to every person I see. Amber says you never know what someone is going through so to always be extra nice to people no matter how mean. You just may change a life for the better." I had tears in my eyes at that. My baby wasn't a baby anymore and listened so well. She didn't have to take her sisters advice to heart, but she did. It amazes me she can do that. So mature beyond her years.

"Well guys we are here. Jason I wish you luck on your hand holding with Alexis and Evelyn I hope you help a person out today." They each nodded their little heads and went on. They got out but both came back.

"We forgot to give kisses." Evelyn said and each one kissed my cheek. I kissed each one back but held on to Evelyn a little longer than usual. Something just told me too. I then gave Jason another hug as well. Something didn't feel right today and I wanted my babies to know I really did love them.

"Mommy loves you guys."

"I love you too Mommy." Jason said.

"Yea Mommy I love you so much that I bet I even love you more than you love me." She said with a giggle.

"I don't think that's possible. A Mommas love lives on forever no matter where you are or what's going on." She just grinned at me than walked off with her brother. "Something just doesn't feel right." I mumbled to myself as I watched my kids walk into school. I looked back and saw my twins were out and I giggled.

~~~Degrassi~~~

Once we got home I woke each kid up long enough to get them to my room and we all fell back asleep on the bed Eli and I share.

When I finally got up I looked at the clock and saw it was about 9:40 in the morning. I got up and turned on the TV. It was still on the news channel from this morning. It said something about a shooting and I just shook my head. Those poor babies with all these shooting.

Then I heard something that made me drop the remote.

"According to what we know so far a lot of people are injured at the Degrassi Elementary school. We don't know if anyone is dead at this time. They keep rushing bodies to the ambulances. Most the students and teachers are still in the school. We will keep you updated on what is going on."

I fell down on the floor with tears in my eyes. Two of my kids were at that school.

"No God, please don't take my babies away from me. You can't. Please let them be safe." I didn't know what to do except call Eli.

"Hey Clare what's up?"

"Eli you need to get home right now. There has been a shooting at the Elementary school. I need you please."

* * *

><p><em>And that my lovely's is the first chapter of The Last Day... What do you think?<em>

_Before anyone says anything, yes I know another person has a fanfiction out right now about a school shooting... I've been reading it and I think her story is amazing! So please do not think I'm trying to steal it! _

_This story has been in my head for a while and is loosly based off the Sandy Hook that happened in 2012.. I say it loosly based cause as you read you'll notice a lot of differences... I didn't want it to be exactly like happened since this is fanfiction and what happened was just heart breaking..._

_Its kind of based off different shootings that have happened... I'm not used to writing about tragedies so if you don't like it I'm sorry..._

_Its sad how now days school shootings just seem to be the new normal for us... How sick some people are to just decide to shoot up a place..._

_If you know someone who was in a school shooting or you were than I'm so sorry... I hope you are alright and have learned to cope with it the best you can..._

_Should I continue this story? If I did it would be a four or five shot mainly cause I'm just not into writing full length stories anymore... I seem to be sticking with one-shots instead..._

_Would anyone be interested in reading this story? If I do continue just know that chapter two is very graphic on some parts... _

_Would y'all still read it?_

_Well... I've now taken enough of your time..._

_Bye for now!_

_Twitter: degrassiisboss7_

_Instagram: degrassiisboss247_


	2. Chapter 2

_First off, this chapter is 4,171 words long... Wow... _

_This chapter will have tragic events in it and will be described in a little detail from some of the kids... Let me know if I should change it to rated M instead of T..._

_Now, I've never dealt with anything like this before, something I am very grateful for, so if it isn't exactly right or doesn't add up then I'm sorry... You also have to keep in mind though that this is fanfiction so nothing will add up anyway with some stories... _

_This may trigger something in some people so if it does, or you have been through something like this, then I would not continue reading this story..._

_I changed up the reasoning for the shooting in this story... You'll find out why it was done in this chapter and it isn't something you see in shootings very often... I had to do that because I didn't want it to be like any certain shooting. A lot have died in this story also, so keep that in mind as reading..._

_If I made any mistakes or things don't add up than I'm sorry guys... I really tried with this story since its about what its about and everything... Hope it meets what y'all expected or goes beyond..._

_Please remember this particular story did **NOT** happen and is **FICTION**... Its not real.. Although there have been school shootings this one did not happen..._

_I will talk to you guys later!_

_Bye for now guys!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Day<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I got the twins up and waited on Eli. I didn't know what to do or what to think. My mind was so fogged up. I just worried about my two kids. The gut feeling was getting worse and worse. I prayed I would have my babies in my hands later tonight.<p>

My phone went off. It was letting me know I had a text message. It was from Amber.

_Mommy what's going on?_

How do you tell your fifteen year old daughter that her siblings had got caught up in a school shooting? I didn't know what to tell her as I stared at my phone with the message.

_Something happened at your brother and sisters school. I don't know exactly what it is that happened just yet._

That wasn't exactly a lie. Yes, I did know it was shooting, but I didn't know who did it or what caused it. I kept watching the news for any new details.

My phone started going off again, but this time it was Jenna calling me.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone trying to hold back tears.

"Clare where are you? Do you know what's going on?" She didn't sound like she was in tears. I don't think she knew how bad the situation was.

"I'm at the house waiting on Eli. Are you sitting down?" I asked her and that's when I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yes I am. I'm at home. Please don't scare me like this." I sighed as I was about to tell her what was happening.

"There has been a shooting-"

"No, no that can't be. Why is it always the students at high schools that get shot? Have you gotten a text from Amber to let you know she is okay?" I sighed. I didn't want to be the one to tell her it was the younger ones school.

"It wasn't the high school." I told her over the phone.

"Well Andy hasn't text me or anything. Oh God I bet he was one that got shot. Oh no. I have to get over there." She was really worried now. How am I supposed to tell her it was the even younger school?

"Jenna, it was the Elementary that got shot. I don't know exactly how bad or what's going on. I just know that a lot have been injured. Right now at least one has been confirmed dead since the parents know about it. I don't know who it is or what grade. They won't release a name." She was in hysterics by now. I would be too if it wasn't for my younger two being with me. Jenna had her boys in preschool since they were four.

"Have you told Alli? Does she know?" To be honest besides the short text from Amber and me calling Eli I hadn't talked to anyone else. The only reason I'd talked to Jenna was because she had called me.

"I don't know besides Eli you are the only one I've talked to. Jenna I'm so scared. I don't know what's happened and all I want is to go hug my kids who are probably really scared right now."

"Clare nothing can happen to my baby. She is my only little girl. I don't want her to be gone from me. This can't be happening." She had the full on tears coming down by now. It was so bad I almost didn't hear what she had said. Just then Eli came through the door.

"They are releasing kids to parents at your church. Don't ask any more questions because that's all I know. I've got the younger ones. I called my parents and they are gonna meet us up there and take Addison and Nathan home with them." I nodded my head still on the phone with Jenna.

"Jenna they are releasing kids to parents at the church I used to go to. We will meet you and Connor up there. Get a hold of Alli and let her know please."

"Okay Clare see you there. I'll let Alli know." With that she hung up the phone on me as I raced out the door with Eli and the twins.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Nathan asked looking at me as he was set in his car seat. Eli was working on getting Addison in.

"Don't worry about Mommy. I'm gonna be okay. It's nothing." Nathan didn't look all convinced but nodded his head.

"Daddy that hurt!" Addison yelled. I guess Eli had accidentally pinched her trying to get her in.

"Sorry baby girl. Daddy is just in a hurry." Addison nodded but didn't look all convinced.

I looked at my phone to see I had two missed text messages from Amber.

_They have the high school on lock down. I'm really scared Mommy._

_Mommy? Are you still there.. Please tell me everything will be okay. Kids are getting text saying there was a shooting and it was really bad. Please tell me it isn't that bad?_

I sent a quick text back.

_I don't know how bad it is baby. I just know we are on the way to the church right now._

I got a text back just as quick.

_Is Jason and Evelyn okay?_

I didn't wanna respond to that.

_I don't know yet. They haven't told us anything._

I never got a response back after that. Probably worried for her younger siblings. Even though she was closer with Evelyn she still loved all her siblings the same. I sighed and looked over and realized Eli was going way past the speed limit. At the moment I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure my babies were okay.

Right as we got to the church my phone went off to another text.

_Let me know if you find out anything. I'm really scared. Those of us who have siblings in that school are getting bused to the church right now. See you then love you._

_I love you too Amber and okay._

As soon as that message was sent we were getting out of the car and giving the twins to his parents. They were already there when we got there.

"Eli they are saying this is pretty bad. I know that at least two kids have been pronounced dead. And that has been confirmed to be true. Just keep us updated please. Let me know that my grandchildren are okay." Eli didn't say anything just nodded his head. CeCe and Bullfrog each took a kid and put them in the car seats they had in their car. Eli and I didn't even watch them leave just ran into the church.

It was cachous. Parents were running all around trying to find kids. There was a sign in sheet for parents to sign to let them know what kids parents were there and whose wasn't. Eli went and signed our names as I watch as parents ran to kids whose names were being called.

I couldn't believe that this was real. It just didn't seem real. I didn't understand how it could be real. I had had a bad a feeling about today and now I see why. So why were the feeling just getting worse and worse? I prayed to God my kids would be alright.

I finally looked over at Eli and saw that he was looking everywhere for our kids. We had two at this school and so far neither of them were showing up. I heard somebody yell my name.

"Aunt Clare! Uncle Eli!" I looked over and saw that Amelia was okay. I sighed with relief that at least one was okay. We only had to worry about three more and that's when it hit me. What about Jake and Katie's kids?

Jake and Katie kind of started having kids later on in life. All the kids they had were in the Elementary and three in junior high. Katie just wasn't able to get pregnant but when she finally did she just kept popping them out. It was mostly because she had two sets of twins and one set of triplets. She had said she always wanted ten kids but stopped at nine because she was scared it would be another set of multiples. Instead of giving out one egg like a girl is supposed to she gives out two every time.

They first they had were twins. Two boys who look nothing alike. Thomas looked like Jake and Allen looked like Katie. They were in the eighth grade. After them came just one baby. They were happy to just have one baby. They named the little girl Amy. She is in sixth grade. After her came the last set of twins. A boy and girl who they named Stephen and Stephanie. They were both in fourth grade along with Alexis and Jason. Then another baby by itself came along. Another little boy who they named Carson. He was in second grade along with Amelia. After him came the set of triplets. This is also why they said no more kids. All three girls. The three girls, Melissa, Melanie, and Mackenzie, were in Kindergarten.

How could I have possible forgot about my nieces and nephews? I felt like such a terrible Aunt.

"Amelia you didn't happen to have Carson with you?" I asked her and she nodded and went and got him.

"We got lost while he was looking for his Mommy and Daddy and I spotted you guys." She said as she went and got him. He smiled relived to see us.

"Aunt Clare where is my mommy?" He asked with teary eyes. Then he started to shake. "I saw blood everywhere. I know they told me to close my eyes but I looked anyway. You could see inside the rooms and see the other kids lying everywhere. Please tell me my brother and sisters are alright." He looked like he wanted to cry and I didn't know what to tell him.

"I'm fixing to call your daddy so you can talk to him." He nodded his head and I dialed my brothers number. Something I didn't want to have to do. He finally answered.

"Hey Clare what's up?" He sounded cheery and so that meant he hadn't heard yet. That surprised me.

"Jake you need to get Katie and get down to the church mom and I go to now. Something went wrong at the Elementary school. There was a shooting. The only two I know that are for sure okay is Alli's little girl Amelia and Carson. I have them with me right now and Carson wants to talk to you."

"A shooting at the school? What the hell Clare please tell me you are joking!" He screamed at me but I heard stuff moving so I know he was leaving.

"I wish I was. Do you want to talk to your son?" I asked him as he was still moving around.

"Yes I do!" He said and I put Carson on the phone.

"Daddy! Daddy where are you and Mommy? I'm so scared right now I don't know what to do." I watched the two kids in front of me. They shouldn't have to deal with this. They were too young.

"AMELIA!" I heard someone scream and recognized it to be Alli's voice. Amelia turned around and saw both her parents.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Amelia screamed as she raced to hug her parents. I was so jealous of Alli right now. She knew all her kids were okay. She was so lucky.

"Clare have you heard anything on Alexis, Jason, Evelyn, or Jake's kids?" she asked me. She always did that since Jake had so many kids that it was hard to name them all.

"They only two that I've seen so far have been Amelia and Carson. He is on the phone with Jake right now. I felt so bad. When I saw it on the news all I could think was this isn't real. I called Eli but didn't think about anybody else till Jenna called me wanting to know what was going on." Alli nodded her head. She seemed to understand.

"Where is Jenna?" Alli asked me and I shook my head. I hadn't seen her. Carson gave me my phone back and Eli swooped him up hugging him. I could tell he was praying to God. He still didn't believe in him but right now he would try anything.

Nobody said anything just waited on their kids to come to them. So many people were in line waiting to sign in so they could grab their kid or kids up and go home. I didn't blame them.

Jake and Katie walked in.

"Dear God Clare are you okay?" Katie asked as she walked up and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and just busted out in tears. She did the same thing. We just stood there hugging each other for about five minutes.

"Mommy this place scares me. Can we go home now?" Amelia asked looking up at Alli who nodded her head. She looked at me and I nodded my head to let her know that I understood.

"Call me when you know anything." I nodded my head and watched as my best friend left with her daughter in her arms. Oh was I jealous.

"What do we do now?" Jake asked as he tried to take Carson out of Eli's arms. Eli wouldn't let Jake have his son and Carson wasn't letting go anytime soon of Eli. Jake finally just stopped trying. "Has he been like this the entire time?"

"Eli grabbed Carson and just held him as soon as you guys got off the phone. He hasn't let go since. Eli hasn't said one word since he came home and told me what we were doing." Jake nodded and watched as Eli rocked Carson back and forth until the boy fell asleep.

Just then another group of kids came out. They were now letting them out by grades. So far only Second graders had been let out. I looked over and realized it was third graders being let out. We didn't have any third graders in our group. Only fourth, second, first, and kindergarten.

I sighed just wanting to hold my babies.

"Clare!" I heard someone scream my name and turned to see Jenna. "Have you heard anything?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I know second graders have been let out and that both Amelia and Carson are okay. Carson is asleep on Eli and Alli has done taken Amelia home. She didn't want to be here anymore." She nodded her head and sat down beside me.

"I sent Connor to pick up all the older kids from school. So he is off to get your group, Alli's group, Jake's group and then our son. We just left the younger two at Preschool figuring that's better than trying to explain to them what's going on." She told me and I nodded my head. "When he picks up each group he is going to take them to the rightful grandparents. I've done talked to your mom and she said that Glen was away on business but trying to get back and that she would be at home."

"Amber text me and said that if they had siblings they were getting bused over here." I told Jenna and she nodded her head.

"Connor got to them before they could get on the bus. Told her it would be better for all kids no matter the age to be with grandparents while the adults were here." I nodded my head agreeing still in a daze. Just then another round of group came in and I saw that it was our fourth graders. I was relieved when I saw Jason run to us with Alexis and Stephen in toe. I didn't see Stephanie though and that had me a little worried.

"Mommy!" Jason screamed with tears in his eyes. He was so terrified. I understood why. He ran to me while Alexis ran to Jenna and Stephen ran to Jake and Katie.

"Where is your sister?" Jake asked and the boy had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know Daddy. I… I walked by her room but I didn't see her.. The door looked like it had been broken into. It scares me." I started crying while I held onto Jason. He just hugged me tight. A voice came over the speakers they had with them.

"If you have all your kids that go to this school would you please leave. This makes it easier on us to see who is missing or not. We are letting them out by grade, but if you don't have your child after their grade is out don't worry too much. Some teachers are still hidden with students in the building. So please don't worry."

Like that they stopped talking and Jenna looked over at us.

"Keep us updated on your kids. We will keep you guys in our prayers." Katie and I nodded while Jenna walked off with Alexis. Again I was so thankful another one of my friends had their kid safe and sound but yet I was also jealous too. I wanted to have both of my kids and I couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"Eli will you please let go of Carson? Jake would like to hug his son." Eli shook his head and I didn't understand what had gotten into him. When I tried to take Carson away Eli held on tight and so did Carson.

"Daddy.." I heard Jason say and Eli raised his head at the sound of Jason talking. Eli had always been closer to Jason of the three boys we had. He saw him and sighed with relief but looked around confused.

"Where is my baby girl? Where is Evelyn?" Eli asked and I just cried.

"They haven't had her grade come out yet." Eli nodded and then handed Carson over to Katie since Jake was busy holding on to Stephen. Jason just fell into Eli's arms.

"It was so scary Daddy. I didn't know what to do. I heard two shooters and they laughed as they shot the kids. They would count how many were in the classroom and then shoot at some of them. They called it a game. They kept calling out a name though. They were looking for someone. Some kids were able to run out of the rooms and some weren't so lucky. I just prayed to God that he would keep me safe as I held on to Alexis. I hid us so they didn't know we were there. It somehow worked. We waited ten minutes after they left to make sure we were free. The scene we saw was horrible." He told us and I had to stop him.

"I don't want to hear anymore Jason." I told him but he just shook.

"Mom if I don't tell you what happened I might burst." I nodded and he continued.

"When we got out of the room we were hiding in I saw nothing but bodies on the floor. I told Alexis not to look and she didn't. Some were dead some were moving around barely hanging in there. We got with one of the fourth grade classes and that's when we came out. I told the police guys that some of them were shot in the room we were in and they went there right away."

The things my little boy went through. The things he had to see. One thing for sure though, he is Eli's son. He made sure to keep Alexis safe. The same thing Eli would have done for me.

"You were so brave. I'm proud of you." I tell him and he smiles a little. Not much but a little.

"Where is Evelyn?" Jason asks.

"I don't know. I don't think the first grade has got out yet." He seems to take the answer but that's all he does. Just then they announce that the first grade and kindergarten has come out. I look around waiting. I don't see Evelyn. No worries I say to myself. They said some would come out later since they were still hiding in classrooms.

Katie and I both stand there and wait but nothing. Finally a tiny person runs to us and I recognize it to be Mackenzie. She runs up to Katie and Jake.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She says as she is in their arms. They hold on to her tight as I wait for Evelyn.

She never comes out.

At one point or another a mother knows when their child is gone. I could feel that Evelyn was no longer with us, but I didn't want to believe it. I wouldn't believe it till I saw her body.

We waited for hours on end.

Nothing.

Finally then some more of the kids that were hiding came out and went to families. None of those kids belonged to me. Katie and Jake had one more kid to come out to them. That was Melanie. They seemed to know as well as I did that we weren't getting any more kids to come our way.

We recognized one of the other families waiting as Drew and Becky Torres. After all they had been through and now this. They just didn't have it good.

They were missing a kid of their own too. Little Alex Torres. He was in the third grade. He was their youngest. They had one other kid who was in the sixth grade.

They finally told us the remainder of us parents didn't have a child anymore. They said only a few kids who had been shot had survived and that the parents of those kids had done be notified.

Katie and Jake sat with Eli and I as we cried for our three girls who had been killed. Stephanie Martin in fourth grade, Evelyn Goldsworthy in first grade, and little Melissa Martin in kindergarten. It just wasn't right.

When they told me my child had been one of twenty seven kids who didn't make it I cried like I hadn't cried before. What did they have the right of telling me I'd never see my daughter again? Never get to hug her or talk to her. I fell on the floor and had a break down like a lot of other moms around me were doing. It just wasn't right. Katie was sitting next to me holding on to me for dear life.

Come to find out they had two shooters. Both were in custody. As sick as it is, they were father and son. The son was a senior in high school and had stayed home that day. The name my son heard them calling was for the seniors younger brother. The parents had divorced since the dad liked to beat up on the younger one and the mom. The mom took the son and got a new place. The father didn't like the idea of the son maybe telling on him. They had been planning this since the divorce about two months ago. They wanted to be remembered so they decided to shoot him at the school along with as many others as they could.

They went to the moms new house after school had started and right before she left and killed her. In total they had killed thirty-one people. The mom, twenty seven innocent children, and four adults.

I looked around at my husband, siblings, and then our children we at least still had.

"What do we do now?"

Nobody knew how to answer my question and I was scared. How do I explain this to our other children?

"Mommy, sissy isn't coming home with us, is she?" Jason asked and then looked at his cousins. They all looked horrified and it scared me just thinking about what they had all seen.

I sighed.

"No baby, we aren't bringing sissy home."

With that I saw my husband, the strong guy I had always known him as, fall to the ground and cry. He cried in front of his in-laws, nieces, nephews, and son and didn't care. They knew it was hard. Jake then got up went to Eli held him and they cried together. They rocked back and forth as the kids watched them. Jason decided to be the big cousin and grabbed Carson, Stephen, Mackenzie, and Melanie and hugged them as they cried for the siblings they had just lost in the worst thing possible.

Katie came up to me and hugged me tight as we watched our children and husbands. We sat there like that for the longest time till I realized I still had to tell my other children just as Katie and Jake did.

Telling the grandparents and Amber would probably be the hardest.


End file.
